skull_inc_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Aiden Horrid
Aiden Horrid was a former surgeon, who successfully performed heart transplants, kidney transplants, even fixing broken bones and amputation. He was married to a woman named Margaret Horrid, and had 2 sons. These sons are only seen once in The GOA #2, they're never identified, and are never mentioned again. Story Aiden Horrid met Margaret at the same hospital he worked at. She was a receptionist who worked at the front desk. After they got married in 2001, they had 2 twin sons. Everything was normal until 6 years later, Horrid attempted to make a brain transplant machine that would keep the patient alive while the transplant takes place. When he tried this on a patient who was scheduled for appendix removal due to Appendicitis, he instead tried the machine which he brought with him. The machine was a total failure, and the patient later died. He was then fired and was even arrested for attempted murder. Though after he explained what he tried to do, he was sentenced to prison for 1 year. when he got out, everybody heard about it on the news and started to humiliate him. Even when he got home his wife started the scold him about what he's done and even led his kids to hate him, thinking that he was a real villain. This came true though, after he created something else. He created a pack he can carry with anywhere that carried tentacle-like creatures that he created himself with certain substances that are unknown to this day. When he walked out of his room and went up to his wife, she asked him angrily what he wanted. He then decides to show her his new invention. However, this time he showed her a bit "too much". He sent a signal through goggles which he also created to let the creatures know what to do. He then used these creatures to kill his own wife. His 2 sons were also in the room, staring at him. He then walks up to them, grabs one of them, and it's unknown what happens after that. Some say he tore off the limbs of his children, and others say that he simply hid them away where they can never be found. The answer is still unknown to this day. Personality and manipulation Horrid is an awful man. After he killed his family, he ran away and was somehow never caught. He turned absolutely crazy after that. He's also very intelligent. He can trick people into thinking that he's a business man, shooting photos for a magazine, or just straight up tells people that he wants to tell them something. Such as he's working for the government. Pathetic lies, though he makes them very believable. He's claimed a manipulator. He usually goes for children too. If he sees only one family at a park (which is common since where he originated is quite deserted), he'll silently kill the parent(s) with the children either far away or at a rate where they can't hear him, and hide their bodies. He then goes up to the kids and asks them if they want candy or pretends to be someone who knows the parents. He'll then kill the kids once he tells them to follow him. He can kill them by loss of blood, since he can tear off their limbs, or strangulation. Inspiration It's obvious that Doctor horrid is based off of Dr. Otto Octavius from Marvel Comics. Unlike Octavius, he cannot walk on these tentacles, all he can pretty much do is cause massive damage and grab items.